The Weird, Strange, Scary, Psychopathic Side
by Invisible Tears
Summary: We all know that everyone has a good side and a bad side. But has anyone heard of the just plain weird, strange, scary, psychopathic side?? R and R!


The Strange, Weird, Scary, Psychopathic Side.

By: Lil' Minako

AN: Okay, another sad attempt at humor. Oh well, you'll live. I know this might offend some people out there if I make their fave character do something stupid. Ummm, this is a humor, I'm not trying to say, oh so and so is so gay or whatever. So don't flame just because you think I'm being mean to your character. Oh ya, I burn easily, so be careful!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, only my stories. But if your going to use ANYTHING in this story in ANY way,. Shape, or form, ask me FISRT!!! Okay, is my point getting across clear???

The Strange, Weird, Scary, Psychopathic Side. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mamoru: *eats cookie* Mwahahaha! I ate a cookie!!

Usagi: hehehe…

Mamoru: *dies*

Usagi: I made those cookies!!!! *evil laugh*

Hakura: stay still, maybe she can't see us…

Setsuna: *stay's still*

Usagi: *looks at Hakura and Setsuna* huh? *walks away*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta: *in time capsule*

Minako: *walks in and gets crushed* Uuf!

Vegeta: o.o??

Minako: that was fun! Let's do it again! *turns gravity up and down*

Vegeta: -.-;;;

Minako: *gets crushed, floats, gets crushed, floats, etc.*

Vegeta: *slowly walks out*

Minako: hehehehehehe!! Ugh…my liver…

Vegeta: *runs away* psycho!

Usagi: *pops up* did someone call?

Vegeta: another blonde!! Noooooooooo!!!

Usagi: yes! *cackles* (did I spell that right?)

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks: *walks out of room in tight leather pants and halter-top with high heels*

Gohon: *follows him in tight red pants and tube top*

Goku: *comes out in leopard tight pants and black sports bra*

Trunks, Goku, Gohon: *strike poses*

Everything goes black, and in the background, words in gold form…

Kamei's Angel's (did I spell that right?)

Voice: first, there's Goku

*Flashback*

Chi-chi: Goku, what's wrong?

Goku: nothing, I have to go

Chi-chi: *sniff* was it the chi?

Goku: *smiles* The chi was great! *drives off*

Chi-chi: the chi was great!!! *runs around screaming*

*End of flashback*

Voice: then, theirs Gohon

*Flashback*

Gohon: *looks at chi-chi running around*

Chi-chi: the chi was great!

Gohon: so was the cha

Chi-chi: o.o??

Gohon: -.-;;;

Chi-chi: *chases Gohon around with a frying pan* get back to your studies!!

Gohon: I'm studying the human body

Chi-chi: *stops* as long as it's not illegal

Gohon: damn

*End of Flashback*

Voice: finally, theirs Trunks

*Flashback*

Trunks: *jumping on bed in sailor moon briefs* *does electric slide* Oh ya!!

(er, can't think of anything else. ^_^!!!)

*End of flashback*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta: *slaps trunks, Goku, and Gohon* Wake up!

Trunks, Goku, Gohon: wha? Huh?

Vegeta: you were dreaming or something, let's go. *walks away*

Trunks, Goku, Gohon: *walks away in their tight pants, tops, and high heels*

Note:I wrote that in math class before and after a major test. It was funny at the time, so if it sucks, blame it on my school, otay?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(this is Usagi in another dimension when they arnt sailors, remember usagi=sailor, serena=not sailor)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena and Usagi: *walk in a club*

Guy: hey, wanna dance? (talking to Serena)

Serena: ya, whatever *walks to dance floor*

Usagi: *grabs two fuzzy navels and chugs them down* whoa…huh? *looks at hot guy*

Hot guy: *looks at very drunk Usagi*

Usagi: hehehehe, come to mama *coughs*

Hot Guy: o.o???

Usagi: *walks over to the guy*

/Later that night/

Serena: Omg! It's so good to be home!

/They are in their house, duh!/

Usagi: I fweel funnerz

Serena: Mamoru's gonna kill you if he finds out what you did.

Usagi: *confused* What did I do?

Serena: umm, you just lap danced with this guy you don't even know.

Usagi: hehehhe! *falls on floor laughing*

Serena: I was gonna help you 'get' with Mamoru, but you're scaring me

Usagi: I was always with him

Serena: I mean wait till marriage thing…

Usagi: hahahaha!!! *falls down laughing…again*

Serena: psycho…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hakura: *jumping on bed in underwear and bra* Oh ya! *turns on radio*

Radio: *song comes on*

Hakura: Oh, I love this song!! *sings* You make me feel like a natural woman!! You make me feel!!

Michiru: *walks in with a bunch of dresses and skirts* Have these

Hakura: where's your make up kit?!? I don't see it!!

Michiru: hold up, I'm bout to get it.

Hakura: Do hurry, I need to get ready for tea at Setsuna's place.

Michiru: *rolls eyes* ya, ya, whatever

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(I dun know if I got this right, oh well.)

Usagi: *just saw a movie* I can SING!

Mamoru: uh oh

Usagi: side step! *does side step*

Mamoru: ow!

Usagi: in step! *does in step*

Mamoru: uuf!

Usagi: nose! *breaks his nose*

Mamoru: ahhhh!!

Usagi: groin! *elbows him*

Mamoru: *groans and faints*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michiru: hehe, we goin to America!

Rei: um, why does Mamoru talk like that?

Mamoru: Yo, Mamoru's in da house!

Rei:*sweatdrop* Oh joy…

Setsuna: he's talking like a pimp, thug, or whatever American's call it

Hakura: hey! I'm sorry I'm late!

Mamoru: Sup mah dawg! *tries to do weird handshake*

Hakura: *backs away* I'm not your 'dawg'

Mamoru: *frowns* I'm just trying to act American

All: -.-;;;

(They fly to America!! Why don't they just sailor teleport? It's much cheaper….)

Usagi: Finally!

Michiru: Ohh, my make up is smudged! *runs to bathroom*

Setsuna: *gasps* A mall that takes visa credit cards!!! *runs in*

Makoto: My old boyfriend!!! *runs to him*

(isn't it weird how he looks like Andrew, game boy Joe, Alan, etc all in one??)

Ami: *following security guard* You do know that that doughnut alone has about 1010 calories? Multiply that by how many you eat and how long it takes you. In one hour you gain…

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

(later)

Dona: So that's all about the great USA!

Mamoru: Thanks sugar!

Usagi: *cries* You said I taste sugary sweet!

Mamoru: You do, I was just playin!

Minako: Mamoru's a player?

Dona: *runs*

Mamoru: Aw man, the chick ran up out dis joint!

Rei: What did you get in acting class?

Mamoru: *sweatdrop* Ummmm, Usako could of done better than me.

Rei: *faints*

Usagi: I'm so smart!

Minako: *looks at a couple making out*

A man on a horse runs to them and hands them something.

Usagi: shouldn't they wait!!

Minako: *runs to them* Stop! That is dishonorable, your not even married yet, or of legal age. What would your parents think??

Girl: They encourage us

Mamoru, Minako, and Usagi: o.o???

Boy: America is different, they know they can't stop us

Girl: so they 'protect' us

Usagi: I wanna be American!

Mamoru: Noooooo!

Usagi: *runs off with some guy*

Mamoru: *runs after her* Okay, I'll be American, come back!!!

(I don't know or care if Americans really think this way. I just said it. SO don't flame, I'm probably wrong, it's FICTION, doesn't that mean not real? And I never said that I believe they think this way, I just thought of this and wrote it down.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chibi-Usa: *walks in a house* Anyone home??

Gohon: Um, wrong house

Chibi-Usa: *shakes her head* No, do you have a pair of blondes here?

Scream.

Crash.

Silence.

A figure walks out in a neck brace and casts.

Vegeta: Ohhhhh *passes out*

Minako and Usagi: wait! Your sopose to be Malibu Barbie!!!

Chibi-Usa: *sighs* It's hard to believe that I came from that.

Gohon: um, whatever

Chibi-Usa: why are you staring at me??

Gohon: o.o??

Chibi-Usa: dumb ass! *turns into Michiru*

Gohon: wow, you really…..grew

Michiru: hehehe, you thought I was Chibi-Usa! *evil laugh*

Gohon: *runs*

Minako, Michiru, and Usagi: they always run…

OKAY, it's OVER, YES it's WERID, and probably not that funny. I BURN EASILY REMEMBER THAT!! Ummm, ya, whatever. Oh yes I used some parts from a movie, but I don't own that either! Don't sue!


End file.
